A Collision of Two Worlds
by Irken Rocks
Summary: [Crossover Invader Zim/Ratchet and Clank] Dos mentes malvadas terminan cara a cara por coincidencias del destino. Zim el Invasor defectuoso ahora exiliado y consiente que su misión es una farsa intenta soportar el impuso de venganza. El Dr Nefarious, genio criminal frustrado que desesperado decide que su mejor oportunidad para una victoria es dejar su universo y buscar uno nuevo qu
1. Chapter 1

_No soy dueño de la marca Ratchet and Clank ni de ninguno de sus personajes, al igual que no soy dueño de la marca Invader Zim ni sus personajes **(Ratchet and Clank: Insomniac Games) (Invader Zim: Nickelodeon)**_

**_Esta obra es sin ningún ánimo de lucro_**

* * *

**_-Dos Caras de una Moneda-_**

* * *

**[En alguna parte del espacio profundo en el Universo R]**

-¡AAAHHH!- La fuerza de su voz parece romper cualquier ley de la física, la frustración en el grito de ira podría palparse si aumentara un poco más.

La pequeña nave purpura navega por el espacio, sin ningún rumbo especifico más que "A donde sea que el Lombax y sus idiotas amigos no puedan atraparnos"

-Tranquilo señor, no querrá sufrir otro de sus episodios- aconseja el mayordomo mecánico mientras pilotea la nave, en el asiento de copiloto Nefarious mantiene sus brazos cruzados y la mirada en el vacío del espacio.

Para el genio malvado, su rabieta tiene una razón de ser, este es el tercer plan que Ratchet, Clank y Qwark arruinan. El tercero después del incidente de Mr Dinkles. Ellos siempre aparecen para arruinar sus planes.

-No es justo Lawrence, todo era perfecto- afirma el genio malvado mirando hacia el frente aun manteniendo su pose de niño berrinchudo.

-Estoy seguro de eso señor, estoy muy seguro- exclama el mayordomo para apoyar a su amo intentando sonar lo menos sarcástico posible.

La puerta que da a la parte trasera de la nave donde se encuentra el área de carga y las tres habitaciones se abre, Courtney mira a su jefe/novio sentado en su típica posición de niño malcriado enfadado.

-Vamos Nefty, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, no podías saber que ellos atacarían por la parte trasera de la nave mientras ese imbécil grandulón te distraía- pese a su genuino intento de animar al malvado genio, sus palabras llegaron a el más como un recordatorio de su derrota.

Ambos, Lawrence y Courtney notan como el malvado villano comienza a sacudirse por la ira antes de levantarse de su asiento de manera repentina y mirar directo a una nerviosa Courtney Gears que puede notar como la ira invade el cuerpo mecánico de Nefarious.

-¡Ese es el punto! ¡SOY UN GENIO!- El villano gruñe antes de continuar -¡Debí haber previsto su plan, debí haberme preparado para cualquiera de sus artimañas!- grita liberando su frustración contra una indefensa Courtney que retrocede con cada paso que da Nefarious hacia ella -¡A estas alturas yo ya debería gobernar este patético universo! ¡Pero cada vez que me acerco ese maldito Lombax y sus amigos se interponen en mi camino! ¡TODOS ELLOS SON UN MONTON DE…-

* * *

_"Oh comodoro, nunca podremos ser felices, yo soy una adinerada mujer de sociedad y usted una forma de vida protoplásmica"_

_"*Gruñido* *Gruñido* *Gruñido muy fuerte*"_

_"Comodoro, usted sí que sabe cómo hacer sonrojar a una mujer *Risita*"_

* * *

La estrella de pop y el mayordomo se miran mutuamente. Courtney se acerca al paralizado criminal que mantiene una vista vacía en un punto sin importancia en el aire y con una mano alzada gesticulando un ademan.

-*Aclara la garganta*- Courtney mira al mayordomo que continua aclarando su garganta para que ella capte el menaje de descongelar al paralizado genio del mal.

-¿Por qué yo? La última vez tuve que hacerlo, ¡Es tu turno!- exclama Courtney señalando acusadoramente al mayordomo que solo se encoje de hombros antes de responder.

-Discúlpeme Srta. Gears, pero es menos probable que el Señor Nefarious la desintegre a usted- responde Lawrence ganando una mirada de desprecio de Courtney que se resigna y se coloca a espaldas del villano antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo recompone.

-…DE IDIOTAS, RETARDADOS MENTALES!- Nefarious busca a su alrededor antes de dar con sus "socios" y percatarse que sufrió otro de sus episodios. Nefarios golpea su frente mientras gruñe y toma su asiento de nuevo.

-No es justo, cada vez que estoy cerca de la victoria el universo parece arreglárselas para arrebatarme todo de mis manos- Lawrence le da una palmada en la espalda a su amo para intentar consolarle, Courtney no se queda atrás y se acerca por detrás del villano para rodearlo con sus brazos y recargar su pequeña barbilla en el hombro de Nefarious que suspira antes de continuar.

-¿Dónde se supone que un genio malvado logre una victoria en este injusto universo? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?...- Nefarious continua desvariando con la misma frase mientras golpea su propia cabeza con sus garras -…¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Don…- una luz de brillantes ilumina el procesador del súper villano que sonríe de manera maligna antes de levantarse de su silla de manera abrupta y arreglárselas para recoger a Courtney en sus brazos estilo Novia.

-¡LO TENGO!- Exclama victorioso mientras su sonrisa solo crece más y más.

-¿Qué sucede Señor? ¿Qué tiene?- Pregunta Lawrence mirando a su amo sonreír.

-Nefty ¿Qué tienes?- Courtney no demasiado concentrada en el nuevo plan de su novio/jefe pues disfruta de ser recogida en brazos y comienza a frotar su nuca contra el cuello de Nefarious.

-Necesito que hagas unas llamadas Lawrence, este es mi más grande plan hasta ahora- asegura el genio malvado antes de comenzar a reír sin control.

**[En una ciudad sin nombre, en los suburbios en el Universo Z]**

El invasor ahora y no tan pequeño se encuentra en un ataque de ira debido al fallo de su más reciente plan que consistía en el uso de una señal hipnótica que sería transmitida por televisión. El irken de uniforme rojo ha cambiado mucho, 6 años en la tierra han sido los culpables.

Debido a la débil fuerza gravitatoria de la tierra en comparación a Irken su cuerpo a logrado alcanzar una buena altura, 1,87 solo un poco más bajo que Los Más Altos que miden 1.93, su rostro se alargó, sus dientes de zipper se han afilado casi en colmillos, sus antenas han crecido considerablemente y sus ojos de alguna forma se han tornado aún más rojos.

Su uniforme cambio debido a su estatura, una armadura cubre su pecho, de color rojo obscuro, hombreras rojas, su uniforme de Invasor ahora tiene como agregado un final alargado en la espalda que termina dando la imagen de una capa. Sus garras se han alargado y en sus guantes ahora lleva afiladas piezas de metal para poder usar como arma en cada dedo. Botas de combate con detalle en piezas metálicas blancas bien pulidas, pantalón negro y un cinturón de herramientas, el cuello de us uniforme es mucho más largo.

-¡Zim, deja de dar vueltas, no me dejas terminar este nivel!- ordena la pelimorada del sofá que intenta concentrarse en su GS4 y no en la más nueva rabieta de su novio. Gaz por si misma ha crecido, 1,80 solo algo más baja que Dib, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado, de complexión norma. Eventualmente los chicos comenzaron a prestarle atención, pero la chica gótica termino cayendo por la actitud sociópata y cínica del Invasor que pronto demostró tener los mismos sentimientos y ser una pareja de lo más sumisa cuando no está en otro de sus ataques de ira.

-¡ESTABA TAN CERCA!- Grita al aire el Invasor mientras golpea su cabeza contra una de las paredes.

Gaz suspira y resignada se levanta del sofá color rojizo para acercarse al invasor. La ropa de Gaz es más sencilla y menos extravagante que la de Zim. Un suéter gris a rayas horizontales, sobre él una blusa negra con las mangas retiradas por la fuerza igual que la parte que cubría la su torzo inferior. Una falda negra que llega algo más arriba de las rodillas, medias grises con el mismo patrón de rayas que su suéter, botas de combate negras, un cinturón de cadena con una hebilla de cerdo vampiro, de su cuello cuelga su medallón de cráneo.

-Ya, ya- expresa la cica de cabello morado dando pequeñas palmadas a la espalda del invasor que detiene su acto de castigo autoimpuesto.

-Yo estaba tan cerca, Zim estaba tan cerca de lograrlo esta vez- Gaz puede sentir como los músculos del Irken se tensionan antes de que este se reincorpore de manera abrupta y la mire dejándola ver la ira en sus ojos carmesí. El irken cierra sus puños con tal fuerza que casi puede sentir como sus propias garras le comienzan a lastimar.

-¡ESTABA TAN CERCA Y ESE APESTOSO HUMANO DIB TENIA QUE ARRUNARLO OTRA VEZ! ¡¿COMO LO HACE?!- Gaz nota los pequeños rastros de sangre verde y toma las manos del irken con las suyas trayéndole de nuevo a la realidad. La ira en los ojos de Zim se apaga uno momentos permitiéndole relajar su cuerpo y dejarse caer en el sofá.

Gaz rueda sus ojos y se sienta en el regazo del Invasor, sabe que el irken disfruta de estas pequeñas muestras de afecto que le da de vez en cuando. El pequeño robot defectuoso ignora todo lo sucedido y prefiere concentrarse en su programa de televisión "El Mico Feo"

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- pregunta Gaz rodeando el cuello del invasor con sus brazos.

-Estaba tan cerca Gaz, pero Dib tenía que arruinarlo todo- el nombre del chico cabezón sale de los labios del invasor con especial desprecio -Debí haber encriptado mejor la señal y tal vez ahora por fin tendría el control de este planeta y todos los humanos se arrodillarían ante mí- Zim deja salir un suspiro para mantenerse calmado -Seis años en este bola de tierra y aun no logro conquistarla, Los Más Altos aún esperan mi victoria y yo no eh logrado nada-

Gaz aparta su mirad para que el irken no note que esa última parte la hirió, el invasor se percata que no cuido sus palabras y con sus garras de manera muy delicada toma la cintura de la chica gótica.

-Nada excepto tu mí amada Gaz- expresa el invasor tomando la mejilla de la chica para dirigir su mirada a la suya y plantar un beso corto en sus labios. Cuando ambos se separan la chica solo toma su GS4 y sigue jugando en el regazo del irken toma esto como una buena señal.

Zim se queda hipnotizado por Gaz y no nota cuando la televisión va a negro y el símbolo Irken aparece en todo su esplendor. El pequeño Robot salta y se aferra a la cabeza de su amo.

-¡Tenemos un llamada!- exclama con emoción el pequeño Gir

Zim toma al robot defectuoso y lo lanza lejos antes de levantarse obligando a Gaz a hacer lo mismo. El irken mira a su pareja que solo rueda los ojos ya conociendo la rutina.

-Ya voy, ya voy- repite Gaz un par de veces más mientras sale del área que la cámara de la televisión capta para que los líderes del irken no la vean.

Zim arregla su uniforme y sacude el polvo restante antes de erguir su postura para recibir los rostros de sus líderes que devoran una bolsa de rosquillas (Purp) y una de palomitas (Red) los dos hermanos observan a Zim aun incrédulos de que haya crecido tanto.

-¡Mis altos! Esperaba con ansias su inspección mensual de mis progresos- Gaz gruñe molesta por la ingenuidad de su novio, no le tomo mucho a la chica gótica suponer que la misión de Zim era una farsa y que solo se deshicieron de él.

-Oh si, si ¿Y cómo va todo eso de *Devora un puñado de palomitas* La… dominación y esas *Traga*… cosas?- exclama Red sin ningún interés real.

-Como si no supiéramos ya- agrega Purp casi susurrando.

-Mis altos, mi último plan fue perfecto, usaría la debilidad de la gente de la tierra por la televisión enviando una señal hipnótica que los obligaría a obedecer cualquier orden que yo les dé- exclama con bastante orgullo el invasor.

-Valla, que interesante- responde Purp detrás de su hermano.

-¿Y cómo fue todo exactamente?- pregunta el líder irken sabiendo la respuesta.

-Eh… bueno- ambos hermanos se miran mutuamente, Red es el primero en romper el silencio con un suspiro.

-Mira Zim, al principio esto fue divertido, pero después de 6 años la cosa es que…- Red comienza a frotar la parte trasera de su cabeza intentando buscar una forma de continuar.

-¡ESTO ES MOLESTO ZIM!- Grita Purp ganándose una mirada de su hermano.

-¿Disculpe?- Zim se mantiene incrédulo, y genuinamente confundido.

-Bueno Zim, veras… no hay forma amable de decir esto pero…- Red de nuevo se queda sin palabras, pese a que no soporta el invasor, parte suya siente algo de pena por él.

-¡Tu misión es una mentira Zim! Esperábamos que murieras, ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera sabíamos que había un planeta allí- de nuevo agrega Purp sin nada de delicadeza.

Gaz no puede creer lo que escucha, sabe lo frágil que puede ser Zim pese a todo lo que el irken niegue, parte de él sabe la verdad pero se negaba a creerla. La chica gótica puede ver como algo dentro del invasor se rompe por la forma en que solo se queda callado sin moverse observando la pantalla donde sus líderes se miran mutuamente.

-Bueno, es cierto Zim, tu misión no es real, solo queríamos que no estorbaras, puedes regresar si quieres o…- Red intenta terminar pero su hermano interrumpe de nuevo.

-Mejor deberías quedarte allí Zim, todos estamos mejor sin ti y todos esos exiliados como Skoodge, Tenn y esa loca que intento robarte tu misión- La trasmisión se corta y Zim se mantiene quieto en su lugar, Gaz se acerca poco a poco con Gir justo detrás suyo.

-Zi…- Gaz no termina cuando el invasor reacciona y con su puño destroza la pantalla, su ira no se detiene y golpea el cristal una y otra vez antes de comenzar a desmantelar el televisor de manera salvaje.

Palabras que Gaz solo puede suponer son irken salen de los labios del invasor, solo Gir sabe que son y el pequeño robot cubre sus inexistentes odios mientras se oculta detrás de las piernas de Gaz buscando algo de protección.

La televisión termina como simple chatarra, imposible pensar que antes fue una pantalla. Gaz por fin se acerca y coloca su mano en el hombro del invasor que se gira, su respiración es agitada sus ojos llevan ira y deseo de venganza.

Gaz no puede evitar rodear al invasor con sus brazos. Puede sentir como su cuerpo se tensiona y tiembla por el enojo que intenta contener.

-Les demostrare- murmura el irken, Gaz levanta su cabeza con la barbilla en el pecho acorazado del irken.

-No digas tonterías Zim, solo eres un invasor, no podrías hacer nada- asegura Gaz para volver a recargar su mejilla contra la armadura en el pecho de Zim, este la rodea con sus brazos.

-Debo hacerlo, ello me mintieron, me dejaron aquí pudriéndome, me trataron como basura ¡Les fui leal tantos años y ellos solo se olvidaron de mí!- el tono de voz del riken aumenta, Gaz aumenta la fuerza con la que retiene al irken.

-No seas un idiota Zim- exclama Gaz, Zim mira hacia la pantalla destrozada, la mano de la chica humana toma su mejilla y lo obliga a mirarla -No puedes hacer nada, solo déjalo ir, ¿Crees que un ejército saldrá de la nada solo para…-

Zim une sus labios con lo de Gaz en un beso que dura un buen tiempo, cuando se separan el irken aun respira de manera agitada pero por la falta de oxígeno.

-Debo hacerlo Gaz- el irken acaricia la mejilla de la chica que se rinde ante el contacto -Les demostrare que…

**[Universo R, Nueva flota espacial de Nefarious, Nave Insignia]**

-…que nadie se puede burlar de Nefarious- Murmura el genio malvado desde el puente de mando de la enorme nave que haría retirarse a cualquier flota, en este universo o en otro.

La enorme nave tiene de color purpura es alargada con una punta que resembla un cuchillo, en la cubierta se hayan trabajado distintos secuaces mecánicos manteniendo en forma las torretas y los dos enormes cañones de fusión que dotan de un poder de ataque implacable a la nave.

En el centro de la nave se encuentra un domo color verde sobre una plataforma que da la imagen del cráneo de Nefarious, dentro del domo una urbe se alza y en la torre más alta el genio malvado observa a la flota de naves que le rodean.

-Nefty, tu invitados ya llegaron, no sé porque necesitas a todo este montón de payasos- Courtney mira como el malvado genio sonríe de manera malévola mientras mantiene sus manos detrás suyo y camina hacia ella.

-Querida, mi plan pronto será claro para todos ustedes, vamos, hare las presentaciones- Courtney tiembla con la mano de Nefarios cayendo en su espalda, ambos salen de la habitación para llegar al hangar donde más de una criatura los espera.

Lawrence se mueve entre ellos con una bandeja de bocadillos, los Matones de los hermanos Prog toman la bandeja de Lawrence y devoran los bocadillos para después pelearse por la propia bandeja.

Le mayordomo niega con la cabeza antes de alejarse de la multitud conformada por robots y alienígenas por igual. Nefarious sale de un elevador frente a todos y el mayordomo se acerca a su amo.

-Querida, esto son…- Comienza Nefarious primero señalando al enorme robot que esta acompañado por una enorme variedad de secuaces mecanizados -…El Genera Spog, y los remanentes del ejercito de Mr. Dinkles…- Nefarious continua ahora señalando a los matones de los Prog que continúan luchando por la pieza de plata -La antigua banda de los hermanos Prog, ahora necesitados de un trabajo- finalmente Nefarious llega al último grupo -Y lo que queda de la tripulación de Capitan Slag- Los piratas gruñen de emoción.

Finalmente uno de los matones de la ExBanda de los hermanos Prog logra hacerse con la bandeja victorioso antes de dar a conocer la duda que todos tienen -¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

Nefarios es levantado por el suelo que se transforma en un escenario simple. El super villano camina en círculos antes de alzar su mano en el aire de manera dramática.

-Compañeros criminales, hemos vivido mucho tiempo a la sombra de nuestras derrotas- la multitud concuerda asintiendo y otros haciendo una bulla -Y la razón de eso son… "Pausa dramática" ¡ellos!- exclama señalando una pantalla gigante que desciende del techo y muestra una fotografía de Ratchet, Clank y Qwark en su más reciente victoria posando para las cámaras.

-Si no mal lo recuerdo tu estuviste con ellos cuando me derro…- comienza Spog

-¡Silencio! No estamos aquí para discutir quien estuvo con quien- interrumpe Nefarious -Están aquí para que escuchen mi propuesta- la pared detrás el super villano se retrae dejando solo un campo de fuerza azul que deja ver el domo verde. Detrás del domo en el espacio flotando y rodeada de otras naves se encuentra un halo de dimensiones difíciles de creer.

-Este señores es el "Agrietado" mi más nueva invención que gracias al General Spog…- enfatiza Nefarious señalando al general el cual hace una reverencia mientras recibe unos pocos aplausos y una palmada en la espalda de un secuas saltador -Pudo estar listo para su llegada-

-¿Qué hace exactamente?- pregunta uno de los piratas

-Me alegra que preguntes compañero mecánico- exclama Nefarious antes de darse la vuelta y admirar su propia invención -El Agrietado está fabricado siguiendo los diseños de la maquinaria que los Hermanos Prog usaron y que nuestros amigos de sangre fría fueron muy amables de traer-

Los matones se felicitan unos a otros, algunos con palmadas en la espalda, otros con golpes en el hombro y muy pocos con choques de pecho.

-Claro que con mi genio- la palabra "Genio" siendo resaltada por su voz -Esta máquina será capaz de abrir un agujero en el tejido de la realidad y permitirnos viajar a otra dimensión- Nefarious encara de nuevo a sus nuevos aliados.

-Yo les propongo mis camaradas en el mal ¡Dejemos este Universo y tomemos uno propio!- el villano arquea un poco su espalda para acercar su rostro a la multitud debajo suyo -¡Un universo donde nadie pueda detenernos! ¡DONDE NOSOTROS SEAMOS LOS VENCEDORES Y NADA NI NADIE PUEDA EVITARLO!- Nefarious comienza a reír sin control y la multitud le acompaña con aullidos, gritos y disparos al aire.

-Así que amigos míos ¿Quién está conmigo? – pregunta el super villano, todos afirman su nueva lealtad hasta que un matón habla.

-¿Cómo sabemos que el Lombax y sus amigos no intentaran detenernos?- pregunta uno de los matones y la multitud se llena de inquietud y dudas a excepción de los piratas que solo se sonríen los unos a los otros.

-De eso mis camaradas no deben de preocuparse, nuestros compañeros piratas ya se han encargado de distraer el Lombax con pequeñas escaramuzas en los planetas más aislados de la galaxia-

-Hoy es nuestro día- exclama con fuerza el genio del mal -Hoy un nuevo universo se pondrá a nuestros pies- un pequeño panel de control flotante se acerca al super villano, diferentes iconos y botones brillan, Nefarious activa el "Agrietador" y el enorme halo en el espacio se enciende.

**[De nuevo en el universo Z en la base del actualmente Exiliado Invasor Zim]**

Zim eventualmente termino recostado en el sofá, al borde de entrar a modo de reposo debido al arrullador calor del cuerpo de Gaz que duerme sobre él, con la cabeza en su pecho y una mano colgando del borde del mueble aun sosteniendo su GS4.

Las garras del irken forman pequeños círculos en la espalda de su compañera humana. Parte de el aun quiere salir y buscar a la armada para intentar vengarse, pero Gaz le hiso entrar en razón. Aun cuando desea que sus antiguos líderes sufran. No tiene ninguna forma de lograrlo, es solo un invasor defectuoso que su propia especie exilio.

Ahora la tierra es su hogar y Gaz la única cosa que de verdad importa, ya no hay misión, ya no hay propósito. El universo le dio un último golpe y ahora le ha dejado en el suelo.

Los parpados del invasor se vuelven pesados, poco a poco el espacio entre sus parpados inferiores y superiores comienza a disminuir, cuando esta solo a un segundo de entrar en reposo un temblor lo ponen en un estado de alerta mientras Gaz regresa del reino de Morfeo para intentar encontrar la fuete del temblor.

Ambos se miran mutuamente antes de salir de la casa, Zim detrás de Gaz mientras se arregla su disfraz, fuera Gir señala asía el cielo, Zim sostiene la mano de Gaz con fuerza al ver las enormes naves color purpura comenzando a materializarse sobre los suburbios y la ciudad a lo lejos, la más grande de todas justo sobre su casa.

Tres esferas salen de las naves más grandes y forman triángulos invertidos con un campo de energía azul, en ellos aparece la imagen de Nefarious con una sonrisa malvada.

-Habitantes de este planeta yo soy El Dr. Nefarious y soy su nuevo líder y muy pronto, el nuevo gobernante de este universo- el genio malvado comienza a reír sin control, en la calle descienden naves mucho más pequeñas del mismo color que dejan bajar a los mercenarios (matones) armados que comienzan a destrozar coches y entrar en casas.

Algunos coches de policía llegan y los oficiales salen de ellos con sus armas apuntando a los seres reptilianos -¡Alto!- los lagartos solo se parten de la risa y sin ninguna advertencia un secuas tanque cae sobre las patrullas haciendo que los oficiales huyan despavoridos después de intentar usar sus armas en la enorme máquina que parece simplemente no sentir las balas rebotar contra él.

-Regresa dentro- ordena Zim a Gaz

Gaz planea negarse pero cuando el secuas tanque toma dos patrullas y las arroja contra el edificio a un lado de la casa de Zim decide tragarse sus palabras y regresar dentro junto con Gir. Zim observa uno momentos más la destrucción y como las pantallas en el aire quedan solo con la imagen de "Manténgase en sintonía por favor" (Nefarious sosteniendo un cable de corriente con una mirada de no saber lo que es) antes de regresar dentro.

En otro lado de los suburbios, en la casa Membrana, Dib observa casi la misma escena, pero en su caso son Piratas los que saquean las casas mientras los secuaces scouts mantienen a la policía a raya con sus armas láser.

El chico cabezón no ha cambiado mucho en su forma de vestir, aun usa el mismo estilo de chaqueta negra, una camisa pero ahora con un la leyenda "Yo quiero creer" con un platillo volador, pantalones negros y botas.

-¡Se los dije!- Exclama Dib sin darse cuenta por la emoción de haber estado en lo correcto, pero su victoria no dura cuando los piratas le notan y uno le señala.

-Vallan por el de la enorme cabeza- el resto de piratas obedece y comienzan a avanzar contra Dib el cual lanza tres pequeñas esferas al suelo que estallan en una luz cegadora que afecta a los androides, cuando la luz se desvanece el chico de enorme cabeza yo no está.

En la ciudadela de la nave insignia de Nefarious el genio malvado observa en las pantallas de su centro de comando como el planeta cae sin casi ninguna resistencia. Su sonrisa solo desaparece cuando Lawrence se acerca y aclara la garganta.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- exclama molesto por la interrupción.

-Parece que una de las casas de los locales es más avanzada de lo que pensamos- responde el mayordomo que presiona un botón en la consola de comandos frente a Nefarious para mostrar como algunos de los matones son repelidos por los gnomos del jardín de Zim. El genio malvado gruñe de la frustración.

-¡TRAE EL DESLIZADOR!- Ordena y el mayordomo obedece.

De nuevo en la calle de Zim, los matones reptilianos aun intentan pasar a los Gnomos y sus ojos láser, finalmente es el Secuas tanque el que decide intervenir, solo con sus pies el enorme golem de acero compacta a los Gnomos contra el suelo como si se trataran de latas

Los matones celebran con gritos de victoria, el techo de la casa de Zim se abre en dos dejando salir el crucero Voot, la voz del Irken suena por el sistema de altavoces de la nave.

-¡Nadie ataca mi casa!- es lo único que dice antes de lanzar un proyectil láser de alta potencia que hace un agujero a través del secuas tanque, con el tiempo Zim ha mejorado su nave para cualquier complicación.

Los matones se atemorizan, algunos huyen, otros se cubren detrás de los coches destrozados de la policía y disparan a la pequeña nave irken y el resto se queda dónde están también disparando. Algunos impactos dan al fuselaje de la nave pero no son más que rasguños y Zim regresa el ataque con los cañones ligeros que acoplo a la parte inferior frontal del crucero.

Dentro de la cabina Gaz observa como una sonrisa de satisfacción se forma en los labios de Zim con la retirada de los mercenarios reptilianos -¡Victoria para Zim!- grita el Invasor, Gir deja salir un -Hurra- y Gaz solo suspira.

-Valla, valla, valla- Zim mira como una nave desciende (El vehículo de Nefarios de All 4 One en Luminopolis) el genio malvado da lentos y sarcásticos aplausos mientras sus nave queda nivelada frente a la de Zim.

El invasor se levanta de su asiento y Gaz toma los controles, el cristal de la cabina se retraer para qué ambos villanos se miran directo a los ojos, Zim a los ojos mecánicos de Nefarious y Nefarious a los ojos carmesí del irken.

-Eso fue muy impresionante- Exclama Nefarious.

Courtney que se mantiene a la derecha de Lawrence que conduce el deslizador analiza la nave irken y no pasa por alto al pequeño Gir que le manda un saludo amistoso que ella regresa bastante confundida. Junto con ellos hay dos matones reptilianos armados con rifles de partículas super cargadas

-¿Quién crees que eres para venir a mi planeta?- exige Zim, Nefarious levanta una ceja.

-¿Tu planeta?- el genio hace una pausa antes de continuar –No creo que tú y los habitantes de este planeta estén relacionados tu pequeña cosa… verde-

-Es mi planeta y nadie más va a crear caos indiscriminado en el si no soy yo- asegura el invasor señalándose a sí mismo.

-Es una lástima chico, Porque yo ya lo hice y pronto el universo entero será mío- los sables de los brazos de Nefarious se despliegan listos para atacar y el genio se prepara para saltar leyendo el lenguaje corporal de Zim que se arquea hacia adelante mientras sus extremidades mecánicas salen de su PAK.

-Entonces tendré que deshacerme de ti- Amenaza Zim listo para el combate.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes- Responde Nefarious antes de saltar al mismo tiempo que el Irken, dirigiéndose uno contra otro.

**[Continuara…]**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Este fic nació de las similitudes que pienso tienen ambos personajes (Zim y Nefarious) y sus respectivos universos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueño de la marca Ratchet and Clank ni de ninguno de sus personajes, al igual que no soy dueño de la marca Invader Zim ni sus personajes (Ratchet and Clank: Insomniac Games) (Invader Zim: Nickelodeon)**

**Esta obra es sin ningún ánimo de lucro**

* * *

_**-Mi Universo tu ejercito-**_

* * *

**[Universo Z | Tierra]**

La ciudad está siendo atacada, los habitantes de esta urbe sin nombre huyen despavoridos de los invasores. Pero estos invasores no son irken. El Dr Nefarious, genio malvado de otra dimensión desesperado por su racha de derrotas decidió crear un portal capas de traspórtalo a él y sus nuevos aliado a otra dimensión donde podrían conseguir su anhelada conquista.

Pero la invasión no se limita una sola ciudad sin nombre, en cada rincón del planeta, secuaces mecánicos, mercenarios reptilianos y piratas robóticos atacan. Derrotando fácilmente a la resistencia que encuentran en su camino.

El Ex-Invasor Zim ahora consiente de su estado de exiliado y rechazado está a punto de trabar armas con su adversario, el genio del mal Nefarious. Ambos a solo centímetros del otro en pleno aire, los sables de Nefarious listos para atravesar la carne del invasor de ser necesario y las extremidades mecánicas del irken impulsándole y preparándose para bloquear cualquier ataque.

El tiempo avanza lentamente para ambos contrincantes, rechazados por sus propios universos y desesperados por probarse a sí mismos y al universo que nadie puede con ellos.

Y en un segundo, dos mundos colisionan, los sables de Nefarious chocan contra las extremidades de Zim que bloquean su ataque, ambos caen al pavimento debajo de ellos, las extremidades mecanizadas del irken evitan que choque contra el duro suelo y Nefarious simplemente cae de pie sin ningún daño.

Courtney en el deslizador del genio malvado hace una señal a los reptilianos que asienten y saltan dentro del crucero Voot, Gaz solo rueda los ojos y deja que el pequeño Gir haga lo suyo. El androide defectuoso salta aferrándose al rostro de uno de los mercenarios que intenta liberarse sin ningún éxito.

-¡Quitamelo!- exige el reptiliano, su compañero intenta alar al pequeño Gir que gira su cabeza y sonríe sin dejar de aferrarse a su víctima.

-¿Te gusta la limonada?- pregunta el androide y sin esperar por una respuesta abre su cabeza y deja salir un chorro de alta presión de limonada concentrada que cae en los ojos del reptiliano.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Estoy ciego!- el matón se tambalea dejando caer su arma la cual toma Gaz y mantiene en su regazo, el enceguecido mercenario cae del crucero cayendo contra el pavimento, finalmente el segundo logra liberarse de Gir que solo sonríe y se despide antes de darle un leve empujón al matón que sufre el mismo destino que su compañero.

Debajo de las dos naves, los dos villanos continúan con su batalla, Zim retrocede con ayuda de sus extremidades, cerca un coche es aplastado por la fuerza de la caída de uno de los respetilianos que continua gritando -¡Mis Ojos!- hasta que su cuerpo impacta con el vehículo. El segundo cae en la acerca rompiendo la mitad de sus huesos.

Zim pasa sobre el coche destrozado con el apoyo de sus extremidades, Nefraious alza su mano en donde lleva un brazalete negro con un cristal azulado acoplado, un brillo sale del cristal y de la nada comienza materializarse un "Trotonante"

El arma dispara una pequeña nube negra que comienza a despedir rayos contra el irken que apenas puede esquivarlos. El arma desaparece de las garras de Nefarious que despliega de nuevo sus sables y arremete contra el distraído irken con una tacleo que termina con el invasor contra una pared de concreto de uno de los edificios ahora casi derribados y en llamas.

El filo de la cuchilla del genio malvado esta peligrosamente cerca del cuello del irken que entre cierra los ojos por la fuerza con la que es retenido contra la pared, Nefarious es solo un poco más alto que Los Más Altos y su cuerpo de acero le hace muy fuerte.

-Tengo que admitirlo, eres muy bueno- confiesa el genio malvado listo para dar el último golpe al invasor que usa sus extremidades para atravesar los costados del torso del malvado científico que deja escapar un quejido.

-No has visto nada- Zim lanza a su adversario contra un choque destrozado y se apresura en recuperar el aliento antes de desplegar de su PAK un arma acoplada a un brazo robótico, el arma emite tres láseres de mira que llegan directo al rostro de Nefarious.

El villano mecanizado sonríe y materializa un Cloaker en su mano, al activarlo el irken solo puede ver vacío el sitio donde hace solo segundos su enemigo yacía casi derrotado. Sin tener tiempo de usar sus visores infrarrojos otro brillo se produce a su lado y al mirar por el rabilo del ojos ve el cañón de un "Incendiador" listo para vaporizar su cabeza y del lado del gatillo a un victorioso Nefarious.

-Se acabó- pequeña esco…-ambos villanos ponen su atención en el sonido de explosión que viene del cielo y ambos se quedan casi paralizados al ver sus respectivos vehículos cayendo justo hacia ellos.

**[…momentos antes]**

Gaz mira con desprecio a la estrella pop mecánica que le regresa la mirada antes de apartar a Lawrence de los controles y comenzar a disparar los cañones de fusión contra el crucero voot. Las habilidades de Gaz le ayudan a evitar la mayoría de los impactos, estos cañones son más potentes que los que los reptilianos usan así que producen un verdadero daño al impactar.

Finalmente Courtney se harta y decide usar los misiles de materia obscura con rastreo de calor, los proyectiles logran acercar a los propulsores del crucero irken que comienza a desplomarse, Gaz toma la mochila de eyección que ZIm diseño en c so de emergencias y con su otro mano al pequeño Gir que gritaba de emoción.

Courtney observa con orgullo como la nave desciende rápidamente, pero su sonrisa de victoria se desvanece cuando Gaz salta del crucero con Gir en una de sus manos y en la otra el arma de los reptilianos, la chica gótica apunta con precisión envidiable a la turbina derecha del deslizador que estalla.

La mochila de emergencia de Gaz no es más que un propulsor ligero que le perímete descender lentamente al suelo, Courtney salta del vehículo mientras que Lawrence toma la mochila propulsora de emergencia.

**[Ahora]**

Nefraious y Zim son golpeados por sus vehículos que rozan el suelo produciendo chispas, ambos villanos siendo empujados hacia una pared cercana, el genio malvado intenta usar sus brazos para separarse de su nave pero la presión de la velocidad lo vuelve a unir.

Zim usa sus extremidades para intentar frenar su nave enterrando las puntas en el pavimento que se ve destrozado dejando una enorme grieta en el suelo que sigue a la nave de Zim. Nefarious decide cambiar su enfoque en intenta llegar a los controles del deslizador cuando lo logra no duda en saltar a la cabina para luego volverá a saltar chocando contra el pavimento quedando inconsciente pero al menos vivo.

Zim usa los propulsores de su PAK para impulsarse hacia arriba golpeando su cabeza contra un poste de luz y luego caer al suelo incontinente. Nefarious es el primero en comenzar a levantarse, masajeando el domo de su cabeza.

Zim no tarda en recibir una descarga de su PAK para que despierte, el invasor se levanta tambaleando al igual que villano de otro universo, ambos terminan espalda contra espalda dejándose caer soportando el peso del otro.

-Esto na terminado criatura, he venido aquí… *reparación pesada* para conquistar este universo, no dejare que nadie me detenga esta vez- exclama Nefraious en su mano se materializa un Arco Voltaico.

-Quédate con este universo, a Zim ya no le importa- responde el irken mirando su nave entre los escombros de lo que solía ser una casa.

-En ese caso ¿Porque luchaste contra mí? ¿Por qué proteger este planeta si no te importa?- pregunta el villano bajando su arma y dejándola en su regazo.

-Porque es lo único que tengo, Mi especie me rechazo, me exiliaron, me mintieron y ahora no tengo nada más que esta bola de mugre, Los Irken somos una raza de guerreros, de conquistadores y yo, yo solo soy un defectuoso- Nefarious levanta una ceja intrigado

-¿Irkens? ¿Conquistadores?- Zim se sorprende por el desconocimiento de su enemigo sobre los Irken.

-Si, el Imperio Irken, la más grande fuerza militar de la galaxia, del universo incluso, hemos conquistado cientos de planetas ¿Cómo es que no sabes sobre nosotros?- Nefraious se levanta con esfuerzo y el irken le imita sin intención.

-Yo soy El Dr. Nefarious, gran genio maligno, y vengo de otro universo, planee conquistar este para demostrar mi superioridad- explica el super villano, Zim levanta una ceja inexistente.

-Y… ¿Crees poder hacerlo?- pregunta el irken con una de sus garras en su barbilla y su otro brazo cruzado en el pecho.

-Claro que sí, mi armada es enorme- Zim observa a las gigantescas naves que flotan sobre la ciudad, la más grande de todas esta sobre esa misma calle, la nave de guerra de Nefarious que supera a la mismísima Inmensa en tamaño, Nefarious nota la mirada del irken y continua -Esta no es toda mi armada, hay más en el espacio alrededor de este pequeño planeta-

El irken sonríe y mira al villano de otra dimensión -Tú tienes el ejército, pero el imperio irken aún podría ser un problema para ti- comienza Zim mientras camina en círculos alrededor del villano que le sigue con la mirada -Pero yo sé dónde es mas débil, donde puedes hacerle daño- Nefarious alza una ceja y rasca su barbilla con una de sus garras

-Ya veo… y ¿Qué ganarías tú en esto?- pregunta el villano, Zim sonríe y se detiene justo frente al genio malvado.

-¡Venganza, venganza contra los que me vieron la cara, contra mi especie que me rechazo como si no fuera nada!- Nefarious sonríe al ver la ira y sed de venganza en los ojos rojos del invasor, una mirada que ha visto antes en el mismo.

Dib Membrana corre por las calles llenas de ciudadanos asustados que huyen del caos, el chico intenta llegar a casa del irken, Gaz aún está allí, al menos debería estar allí. El chico de enorme cabeza se cubre detrás de un coche cuando un secuas incendiario sale de la calle más adelante y envuelve en llamas una casa vacía.

El ejército arriba con un tanque que dispara un proyectil a la máquina que suelta un rugido antes de regresar el ataque y derretir la llantas del vehículo acorazado humano, los soldados huyen despavoridos, Dib espera hasta que la máquina de guerra enemiga se marche y sale de su escondite para continuar su camino.

Su camino se interrumpe cuando la pared de un edificio colapsa debido al objeto que lo atraviesa y choca contra un coche activando la alarma, Dib observa a la androide femenina levantarse con algo de dificultad, Gaz aparece de entre el polvo de la pared derribada con el rifle de fusión que consiguió de uno de los mercenarios reptilianos.

Courtney esquiva la ráfaga de proyectiles láser y usa el mismo artilugio que nefarios lleva consigo, el brazalete brilla y materializa un "Pegabichos" Dib decide que debería ayudar pero al sentir como el aire detrás suyo se vuelve cálido el chico cabezón se gira para encontrarse con el secuas incendiario que ruge a la cara del chico.

Gaz nota a su hermano y dispara directo a la boca del enorme robot que se contorsiona de dolor, Dib aprovecha y corre sin darse cuenta a donde y choca contra Courtney obligándola a soltar el pegavichos que cae a pies de Gaz.

La chica gótica levanta una ceja mientras recoge el arma, Gir camina sin preocupaciones junto al secuas incendiario que aun cubre su boca y llega hasta Gaz para señalar la nueva arma.

-OOOh ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta el pequeño Robot, Gaz mira el enorme boiler andante y decide averiguarlo disparando el arma que proyecta un láser continuo color blanco, el secuas incendiario es rodeado por un fuerte brillo que al desvanecerse solo deja un jabalí de tres ojos que sale corriendo.

-¡Cerdito!- exclama Gir persiguiendo al asustado animal, Gaz sonríe acercándose a su hermano que cayó sobre Courtney, sin ningún cuidado toma a Dib del cuello y lo arroja lejos para poder apuntar a la androide que se horroriza.

-Últimas palabras pedazo de chatarra- Courtney se mantiene callada y mira con ira a la chica humana que comienza a presionar el gatillo pero se detiene al escuchar la voz de Zim.

-Gaz- la chica mira sobre su hombro al invasor que se acerca junto con el villano mecánico.

-¿Y ahora que sucede?- se queja la chica de cabello morado.

-No queremos lastimar más a nuestros nuevos aliados- Responde el Invasor, Nefrarios llama a una cámara flotante que se detiene justo frente a él, las pantallas en el cielo comienzan a transmitir.

-Ciudadanos de la… em…- El villano mira al irken que susurra el nombre del planeta –Oh si… habitantes del planeta tierra, ahora soy su nuevo amo…- Nefarious continua con su monologo mientras Dib se recupera del golpe.

El chico cabezón intenta levantarse pero es alzado por un mercenario reptiliano que sonríe de manera sádica. Dib traga saliva y observa al irken y el super villano mientras este último termina su discurso,

-…y es por eso que ahora hay plan médico para todos, después de todo la mano de obra enferma no es de calidad, pero mis nuevos súbditos…- Nefarious hace una pausa y sonríe antes de continuar -…No se preocupen, pronto, muy pronto el resto del universo se unirá a mi imperio y yo seré el líder supremo- el super villano comienza a reír desquiciadamente hasta que la transmisión se detiene.

Lawrence se acerca con una lata de lubricante de calidad Premium con un popote que el super villano toma bruscamente y comienza a beber hasta saciar su sed.

-Gran discurso jefe, atrape a este husmeando por allí- comenta el matón arrojando a Dib frente al irken y el villano mecanizado

-¿Quién es este espécimen con tan enorme cabeza?- pregunta Nefarious arrodillando una pierna y picando la cabeza de Dib.

-Es el cabezón hermano de mi Gaz- Responde Zim.

-Supongo que no lo puedo diseccionar para ver que hace su cabeza tan grande- comenta Nefarious, Zim mira a Gaz la cual comienza a pensar su respuesta.

-¡Gaz!- exclama Dib nervioso de la respuesta de su hermana la cual rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

-Llorón- le responde la chica antes de responderle al irken –No Zim, no pueden diseccionarlo- Zim se ve desilusionado, igual que Nefarious el cual se reincorpora y chasquea los dedos, el matón levanta al chico del cuello de su camisa y levanta un puño.

-Buenas noches-exclama el reptiliano antes de noquear a Dib

-Bueno con eso solucionado…- Comienza Nefarious extendiendo su mano a Zim -¿Dónde deberíamos empezar?-

Zim sonríe antes de tomar la mano de Nefarious en un apretón y sellar su nueva alianza, ambos villanos sonríen mutuamente.

[Universo R! En un planeta desconocido]

El pirata robótico huye de los restos de su nave, su paso se entorpece por el follaje de la selva que estorba en su camino, debido a su desesperación no nota una raíz algo salida y termina en el suelo.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Ahora contestaras a nuestras preguntas?- el robot se gira para ver a los dos héroes de este universo, el Lombax Ratchet y su compañero Robotico Clank, detrás de ellos el enorme Capitan Qwark.

-Lo que sea, solo no me lastimen- ruega el pirata, Ratchet se inclina para estar a su altura y mirarle a los ojos.

-En ese caso ¿Por qué tú y tus amigos han estado atacando naves sin valor?- el pirata traga antes de responder.

**[Continuara…]**

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y recuerden comentar, espero no tardar en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos y recuerden que ningún comentario es mal recibido.**_


	3. Aviso General (Comentar en capitulo ant)

**Aviso General**

**Voy a tomarme un descanso de Fanfics por un tiempo, solo actualizare las siguientes historias de vez en cuando y solo cuando pueda.**

1-Las Sombras de la Guerra (2 capítulos ya listos)

2-Estas en mi programación

3-Grietas en el Espejo

4-A Collision of Two Worlds

**Espero comprendan que estoy algo cansado y también estoy discutiéndome cuales fic devo cancelar, los fics que pueden o no ser cancelados son los siguientes.**

1-A Dark Journey

2-The Walking Dead Asylum

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios, en serio quiero saber su opinión, nos vemos en un tiempo, recuerden que solo me tomare un descanso, actualizare las historias ya especificas cada vez que pueda ya que son actualmente las que más reciben visitas.**


End file.
